A Warm TinglyType Feeling
by sirencirce
Summary: My version of K&18 in 18's POV. Just a re-post folks
1. How It All Began

Disclaimer: Ok, here's the deal, I don't own it, so get over it.  
  
Warning: This is eventually have a lemon, but not yet, k.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
18 is now human, duh. She is staying with Master Roshi and that little gang. This just happens to be one of those "it doesn't fall in line with the normal DBZ story line", but oh well. Oh, yeah, it is in 18 POV, for once.  
  
***********  
  
Ok, I so do not know why I am here at this particular moment. Ok, I know I live here, but do I really have to be here for this? I don't really care if it's the old man's birthday or not. He's nothing but a pervert anyway. I really don't fit in here, so why did I come? I tell you why, because he had to go and ask me. Like I can say no to those big puppy dog eyes?  
  
Here comes everyone, laughing and having a good time. Even that big green freak and Vegita showed up. That's a shocker. It's not like they are the most sociable fellows on the planet. I guess I will just stay in my own little corner and watch. This is so incredibly boring.  
  
Ok, everyone's quiet all of a sudden. What's going on? Oh I see now. That chick with the blue hair and that God-awful red dress. Well the dress wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't wearing sneakers, but oh well. I just don't see what all the commotion is about. I make it a point to find out, and who would know better than Bulma.  
  
"Hey, Bulma, what's the big deal with the flake over there?"  
  
Bulma looks at me with this really strange expression on her face. "She's Marron, Krillen's ex-girlfriend and she really broke his heart. No one thought she would have the nerve to come here."  
  
After Bulma gives me this little tid-bit of information, I look over at Krillen who had the saddest look in his eyes. For some odd reason, I want to kill that bimbo.  
  
"Oh, Krillen, I've missed you!!" She screams in that incredibly annoying voice that makes Vegita and Piccolo both wince.  
  
"Um, hi Marron." Krillen stammers and blushes. I feel my blood boiling, I though he only did that around me. WAIT a minute, why should I care if he likes that bimbo?   
  
Vegita looks over at me and arches an eyebrow. I think I better calm down before anyone else notices that my energy level is starting to raise.   
  
********  
  
Ok, I am now going insane. I have been sitting here for three hours watching that, that....WHORE! hanging all over Krillen. And thing that upsets me the most is that I don't know why I'm mad about it. He is just some little dork that sits around and talks constantly, makes me breakfast, takes walks in the rain with me, and, well, makes me feel wanted. Is that such a big deal? HELL YES IT IS!!!!  
  
That's it I'm gonna-  
  
"Hey you guys Oolong, Tien, Yajarobe, and me are taking Roshi to the strip club. So I guess the party is over." That Yamcha, I think that's the dweeb's name, yells right before I get my chance to-  
"Hey Krillen, want to come with?" Damn that Yamcha, interrupting me again.  
  
"Nah, man I think I will stay here and clean up some."  
  
"Ok, dude, suit yourself."  
  
"Krillen, can I stay here with you." Oh, I really hate her voice.  
  
"Um, sure Marron, if you really want to. 18 will be here too, if that doesn't bother you." Why did he mention me? Is he trying get rid of me?  
  
"Oh, that's fine. Just as long as I'm with you." She has the audacity to rub his head. Granted, bald heads don't do much for me, but that's my baldie damn it!  
  
This is wonderful, now I have to be stuck here with her all evening. Now what?  
  
  
  
What will happen to our blonde beauty? Does Krillen still love Marron? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z.  
  
  
Ok peeps r/r, Please!!!! 


	2. Marron's Going Down

Disclaimer: I know it dang it, I don't own it!!! K, just wanted make sure you knew that. :o)  
  
Warning: Will eventually be a lemon, nuff said.  
  
************  
  
Last Time on Drangon Ball Z: 18 gets a good look at Maron, decides she doesn't like her much, and now she is stuck with  
her for the rest of the evening.  
  
************  
  
Ok, everyone's gone now. Should I just kill her now or wait? Decisions, decisions.  
  
"Um...well....I think I'm going to start on the dishes now. I hope you guys won't get too bored." Damn, why does he have go and   
do that? He can't leave me alone with THAT!  
  
"Here, Krillen, let me help you." What am I doing? I hate doing dishes, it's bad for the skin.  
  
"Wow, really, 18. That would be great!" He is so cute when he blushes. "I mean, um, thanks."  
  
"But Krillen, what about me?" Shut up you bimbo.  
  
"Well, Maron, you could, um, put the dishes away when we are finished washing them." Great now I'll never get rid of her.  
  
"OK, let's get to work." She giggles. I really HATE that girl.  
  
***********  
  
Well that was the most horrendous experience in my life. That was worse than being swallowed by Cell. At least in my opinion.   
Krillen this and Krillen that. Oh and who could forget the way she was hanging all over him. That's not what bothered me the most.   
It was the fact that he looked happier tonight than he has in months. I could never make him that happy.  
  
"Hey 18, come on, we are going to watch some movies." Why does he even bother with me. He probably just feels obligated.  
  
"You know what, baldie, I think I will just go for a walk or something. Maybe go shopping." I don't want to interfer with your little date,   
I add silently.  
  
"NO, you CAN'T! Um, I mean, I would really like it if you stayed. Please, 18." How can I say no to that. It's blackmail I'm telling you.   
This is so not fair.  
  
"Oh, alright, fine." I roll my eyes, just to make him think that I really don't want to do this.  
  
We all gather in the living room for this little movie marathon. She just HAD to sit beside him on the couch, all snuggly. I don't know  
why, but killing her seems too nice of a punishment. Maybe I could-  
  
*KNOCK, KNOCK,KNOCK*  
  
What the hell? Ok, I guess I'm the only one that heard it, or the only one that cares. I don't know what she is whispering in his ear,   
but I've never seen him that red before.  
  
"Ok, you to two stay just as you are, I'll get the door." My words fall on deaf ears.   
  
I open the door expecting....., well I don't know what I'm expecting. A line of guys is definatly not what I had in mind.  
  
"Hey there cutie, is Maron around?" Oh how cute, they have a spokesman. Can this get anymore disgusting.  
  
"Sure she's here, but what do you guys want?"  
  
"She called us, baby doll." I'm really starting to hate this guy.   
  
"Hey, ma'am, who's at the door." She called me ma'am, is that slut totally stupid or what?  
  
"They're for you, dummy." I look over at Krillen and he looks totally heartbroken.  
  
"Hey guys, come on in." She can't be serious. Oh yeah she is.   
  
"Krillen I want you to meet some of my boyfriends. I got a little bored so I invited them over."  
  
"Ok, I've had ENOUGH! Hey all you Romeos out now, before I blast you into the next dimension! That includes you, bitch." She is just  
staring at me. Does she not understand or what?  
  
"I don't have to leave, do I Krillen?" Poor little guy looks as if he is going to burst into tears any minute now.  
  
"Yeah, you do have leave, or I will make you leave."  
  
"I won't and you can't-" I couldn't take it anymore, so I punch her, right square in the nose.  
  
"You were saying."  
  
"My nose, I think you broke my nose. That's it, I'm leaving, and never coming back. Do you hear that, Krillen?"   
  
"You're not leaving fast enough, if you ask me."  
  
With that, the little bitch slams the door and climbs in the car of one of those talking jock straps.  
  
"Why did you do that for, 18?" I didn't even realize he was standing behind me. I don't really understand the look on his face.   
Is he mad?  
  
"Well, I....nevermind, Krillen. Goodnight, I'm going to bed." With that I walk slowly up the stairs to my room. I get to the room,   
and fall to the floor, and for the first time in my life, I cry.  
  
*************  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. What do you think. I think it sucks, but I tried. Well r/r.   



	3. The Truth Comes Out

Hey everybody, thanks for the great reviews. Sorry this has taken so long, but I have 18 hours of class so it makes things hard sometimes. This is the last chapter of this particular story. It will probably suck.   
  
**********  
Disclaimer: I don't, I don't, I really don't own it. K.  
  
Warnings: This is the *gasp* LEMON chapter. So be a responsible reader. Try not to flame me too bad.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out  
  
**********  
  
I just kept crying and for some reason I couldn't stop. I was no longer sobbing, but the tears just kept streaming down my face and onto the floor. That's right I'm just a crumpled little ball in the floor. I don't have the energy to make it to the bed.   
  
I'm just so miserable. How could I have let this happen? What is it about that little dweeb?  
  
Someone taps me on the shoulder. I don't have to turn around, I know its him.  
  
"Don't touch me. What do you want?" Ok, maybe I'm being a little hard on him.  
  
"Uh, sorry, 18. I heard you crying and I just came to see if you were ok." He looks scared to death.  
  
"Well, I'm fine. So you can go away now." I stand up and walk over to my dresser fror a tissue. Oh my God, I'm all blotchy! I'm sure that going to make an impression.  
  
"18, I know better. I have never once seen you cry since I've known you. Come on, tell me what's wrong." He is walking toward me.  
  
"What do YOU care? You are not obligated to give a damn about me, Krillen. So just quit pretending, and go away." I just continue to watch him through the mirror.  
  
"I could never pretend with you, 18. I really don't like seeing you sad. I would do anything to make you happy and if that means me leaving, then I will." He hangs his head down and turns to leave and before I can stop myself-  
  
"Wait a second, Krillen." He stops and turns to look at me. The usual twinkle in his eyes are gone. Did I do something wrong?  
  
"Yes, 18."  
  
"Well, I was wondering, what in the world did that bimbo whisper in your ear to make you turn so red?" Ok, I know that's lame, but it got him to stay.  
  
"She didn't say anything." Ok, now I'm confused. Is he lying to me?  
  
"What do you mean, 'she didn't say anything'?" He walks up to me and looks up at me.  
  
"Permission to touch?" What does that mean?  
  
"What are you talking about, baldie?"  
  
"Well, I can't really explain it, so I was going to show you. Since you told me not to touch you, I thought I should ask first." That is the sillest and....well, the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. He really was going to respect my wishes on not being touched.  
  
"Permission granted." I sit down in a chair so I could be a little closer to his level.  
  
He continues his approach to me, and gently brushes my hair away from my ear. It was so incredibly soft, almost non existant. He, then, leans his face toward my ear and places a gentle kiss right behind my ear. Then, he traces it with his tongue, from the top to the lobe, stopping at the lobe to nibble. I gasp as a warm tingly-type feeling starts to grow in the pit of my stomache.  
  
He stops the assualt long enough to blow gently in my ear. Oh my, this feeling is incredible. He pulls back and looks me in the eyes. His eyes are so different, instead of his little sparkle, there is a smoldering fire.  
  
His head desends once again, only this time, he captures my lips with his own. I've never been kissed like this before. It is a chaste little kiss, so tender. He takes my face in his hands and licks my lips, wanting entrance, which I grant. The moment his tongue entered my mouth, the little warm feeling became a full fledged fire. I start to wrap my arms around him, but he pulls back, breathing a little shallow.  
  
"Oh, 18, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. I never thought I would ever be able to kiss you like that. I better stop before I push my luck." What does that mean? Did I not please him?  
  
"I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it, Krillen."  
  
"WHAT!?! Are you crazy? I, um, mean, well that is....I enjoyed it a lot. I'm afraid too much. If I kiss you like that again, I may not be able to stop. And the last thing I want to do is push you too fast. This is a dream come true for me. I just don't want to drive you away from me when I'm just starting to get you open up some."  
  
I just stare at him for what seems like hours, but it was really just seconds. What do I do now? HELL, like there is even a question here. I really don't think so.  
  
I grab his head and pull him to me for another kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him. His lips are like a brand, burning mine. One hand leaves my waist to tangle in my hair as the kiss becomes more passionate. Oh Kami! I'm being burned alive.  
  
He breaks away from my mouth and trails kisses down my jaw line to my neck. I lean my head back begging for more. This feels so good. I've never experienced this kind of feeling before. All I know is that if I was still an android, my circuits would have been on overload by now. I can't decide whether it is too much or not enough.   
  
I feel a hand caress my side. I decide then that this is definately NOT enough. I slide my hands down his chest, around to his back and underneath his shirt. I hear him moan. His skin is so warm. I feel his muscles ripple under my touch.   
  
He pulls back and looks at me with that goofy smile of his. He picks me up and carries me to the bed. He is so careful with me, like I am fragile and will break.   
  
After he lays me down, he removes his shirt and joins me on the bed. It is amazing that such a little guy has so many muscles. He really does have a beautiful body. He looks down at me and starts caressing my face, while looking into my eyes.  
  
"Are you sure about this, 18? If you want to stop we will."  
  
"I'm sure. I've never felt so alive before. I don't want you to stop." He tweaks my nose, which I hate mind you, and continues where he left off on my neck. His hands travel down my sides to the hem of my shirt. He eases one hand under me to lift me up to take off my shirt. He doesn't stop there, though. My bra is quick to follow.  
  
I hear him suck in a breath. I begin to get nervous. I start to raise my arms to cover myself. He beats me to the punch, he reaches up and gently cups my left breast with his right hand.  
  
His touch is so painfully gentle. I want more of him. He kisses down my neck to my other breast. I moan and arch my back as his mouth captures my nipple. I'm dying, no one can feel this much and still live.  
  
"Oh, 18, you are so beautiful." His breath tickles my skin, sending shivers down my spine. His mouth leaves my right breast and continues it's assault on my left. His hands travel lower and start unbuttoning my shorts. He raises up and slides them off, along with my underwear. My hands clutch the sheets.  
  
His kisses continue from my rib cage, down to my hip and back up until he again captures my mouth with his. One of his hands take the oppisite route of his mouth.   
  
He gently brushes his hand down my, across my stomache causing a tickling sensation, and then down the outside of my leg.   
  
My hips arch off the bed. I want more, whatever that may be. His hand travels back up the inside of my leg. I part my legs unconsciously. His hand finds my sensitive area. I break the kiss and gasp.  
  
He finds my pleasure spot and begins teasing me. I begin to moan and writhe under him. Then, I feel a finger enter my heat. This is driving me to edge.  
  
I reach up and start tugging at the button of his pants, urging him to take them off. He leaves me and stands up, quickly rids himself of his last garmets. He, once again, joins with me on the bed.  
  
I feel his arousal pressed against my leg, and let me tell you, for such a short guy, he is well endowed.   
  
He starts kissing up my leg, starting with the ankle. When he reaches the juncture between my thighs, he wastes no time in claiming me with his mouth. Oh heavens, this so incredibly intese. My hips lift off the bed, silently welcoming more.  
  
He doesn't disappoint. He continues this sweet torture, nipping, kissing, licking, sucking. What a feeling, and it keeps building and building until......  
  
"Oh My God!" I close my eyes as this feeling explodes and racks my entire body. He crawls back up my body and holds me until I stop shaking.   
  
I open my eyes to see him look down at me with a sweet smile on his face. He positions himself between my legs and traces a finger down the side of my face.   
  
"Are you ready?" Ready? For what? Surely nothing could feel better than what I just experienced. It is amazing how he cares enough to ask. Am I ready? I've been ready for him since....I don't know when.  
  
"Yes. Please, Krillen, I want all of you." He gives me a peck on the nose and starts to enter me. It kinda hurts, but it feels to good to make him stop. He slowly enters my fully and moans.  
  
"Oh, 18, you feel so good." Sweat breaks out on his forehead. He doesn't move for the longest time, while I adjust to him. Then, he pulls back and thrusts back in to me very gently. It feels so good. I was wrong when I said nothing could feel better than what I experienced earlier.   
  
His strokes start out slow and gentle. I wrap my arms around his back and start moving with him. He keeps up this agonizing pace. I wrap my legs around him and run my nails down his back. That earns me a moan and his pace quickens.  
  
I am getting closer to that edge again, but I don't want to leave him behind this time. I lean up and kiss his lips with all the passion and longing i feel for him. This is my Krillen, he is with me.   
  
Just then, the dam explodes again, but this time his right with me. He squeezes my body closer to his as we climax. We hold on with everything in our being until the trembling stops and we collapse on the bed. He rolls off of me and pulls me to him, resting my head on his chest.  
  
We lay there holding each other, his hand stroking my hair while i trace patterns on his chest. When his breathing returns to normal, he takes a finger under my chin and lifts my face to meet his eyes.  
  
I am stunned. He looks so happy, more happy than earlier with Maron.   
  
"Any regrets?" He looks absolutely adorable like that. How could I regret anything?  
  
"No. Do you?" I never thought about that. What if he rejects me?  
  
"Never. I love you, 18. Don't ever forget that." I look in his eyes and they confirm what he just said. I smile.  
  
"Hehe, ok runt. You better remember you said that, because if you ever forget, I'll be forced to kill you." He just chuckles and caresses my cheeck.  
  
"Gee, 18, I didn't know you careed." His voice is just dripping with sarcasm. I lay my head back down on his chest.  
  
"Well, I do, so there. Now go to sleep, punk." I close my eyes and drift into a peaceful slumber. I spent the rest of that night and every night thereafter wrapped up in Krillen's arms.  
  
**********  
  
Well that's it folks. The End. Finis. If it sucks, I'm very sorry. This was my first lemon, so don't flame me too bad, k.  
Lots of Luv. 


End file.
